


when it happens

by thanatopis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: When Ferdinand kisses Manuela for the first time, she thinks that she should have tried harder to dissuade his crush, as obvious as it was.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Manuela Casagranda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	when it happens

**Author's Note:**

> I still have not finished this game, but I recruited Manuela and Ferdinand to the Blue Lions and their interactions are just so good, that I couldn't not write something for this pairing. Please accept my meager offerings!
> 
> Also, Ferdinand is seventeen in this story. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.
> 
> Edit: Underage tag has been added. You're welcome.

When Ferdinand kisses Manuela for the first time, she thinks that she should have tried harder to dissuade his crush, as obvious as it was.

Ferdinand hadn’t been subtle with his admiration, and after so many heartbreaks, it had felt nice to be wanted by someone like Ferdinand; a handsome young man, burgeoning into adulthood, eager in his pursuits and passionate in his beliefs.

The fact that Ferdinand was nobility had never matter to Manuela. Ferdinand was her precious student. He was courteous and gentlemanly, and his capacity for kindness had always shown brighter than any title Ferdinand could ever hold.

If she were honest with herself, Manuela would admit that she had… _thoughts_ of Ferdinand that she had no business entertaining. On more than one occasion, when nights were lonely, Manuela would oft wonder how Ferdinand’s hands would feel circled around her waist, or how toned his thighs must be from his years of taming and riding horses. It was extremely inappropriate to think of her student in such a way, but within the confines of her own mind, Manuela thought herself safe to ponder. 

It’s not a surprise that her body thrums from Ferdinand’s kiss; even as he fumbles against her mouth, inexperienced and unsure, but so eager to please. She is familiar with the feeling.

Manuela knows better than to indulge, even as she leans into Ferdinand and kisses him back, hand delicately touching his cheek. She thrills in the low, surprised sound Ferdinand makes when she tilts her head and betters the angle, allowing their lips to glide more smoothly as if they’ve done this time and time again.

It feels good—too good—and Manuela can’t help it when her tongue teases at the seam of Ferdinand’s lips.

Ferdinand gasps softly, effectively breaking the kiss, overwhelmed and in awe.

It’s like coming out of a thick fog. Manuela’s lips are still wet with Ferdinand’s spit and her mouth tingles with little invisible sparks that has her blood racing, flush rising, unbidden, to her cheeks as if this is her first kiss all over again. She watches Ferdinand while his eyes are closed, fascinated by his cherry red mouth and the freckles along the bridge of his nose, and speculates, not for the first time, what Ferdinand fancies about her.

“I hope you’ll forgive me for my boldness, princess,” Ferdinand breathes, “but I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long.”

Manuela’s heart summersaults and the butterflies in her stomach expand and flutter wildly, making her sway into Ferdinand’s embrace. His hands are delicate but firm on her waist, warm through the fabric of her dress, and when he spreads his fingers possessively against the small of her back, Manuela shivers with want. 

“Ferdinand,” Manuela whispers as he pulls her close, taken aback by the desire she sees in his gaze as their eyes lock and hold. She goes easy—too easy—into Ferdinand’s embrace; her body pressing against Ferdinand’s in way that feels illicit, but wonderful and perfect all the way down to her bones. She exhales on a shudder when she feels the noticeable press of Ferdinand against her hip.

“What are we doing?” Manuela asks, even as her hand slides between their bodies and cups Ferdinand’s hardness. She bites her lip at the feel of him, warm and big, straining against the fabric of his trousers, and her cunt throbs, instinctively wanting it inside her.

Ferdinand’s head rolls on his shoulders as he groans, low and throaty, at the feel of her touch. His hands hesitate only momentarily before he grabs handfuls of Manuela’s back side, rucking her dress up in the process so that the slits in the sides expose more of her skin for Ferdinand’s touch.

“I-I don’t—please let me know if whatever I am doing is untoward and I’ll stop immediately.” Ferdinand exhales in a rush, looking both giddy and nervous all in the same breath. “The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable.”

 _That would be impossible_ , Manuela means to say, but then Ferdinand’s hand is between her thighs where she’s aching for the touch of his fingers the most, and words stop all together. They both gasp when Ferdinand cups the whole of her in his palm, squeezing at her mound. She feels soft and small in Ferdinand’s grasp; he’s sturdy, broad, and masculine in a way she’s missed, having become too used to the press of her own hand between her legs on lonely, sleepless nights.

Manuela shudders when Ferdinand’s middle finger teases the dripping slit of her cunt. Manuela’s knees shake as Ferdinand explores her with a gentle abandon that makes her moan and her bosom heave. Her nipples have tightened to sensitive peaks; Manuela is positive that Ferdinand can feel them against his own chest as she presses closer.

“You’re so warm,” Ferdinand breathes, aroused and awed. “You feel so soft—velvety and smooth.” Ferdinand bites at his lip, something like indecision crossing his face. “Forgive me if I am overstepping, but I-I’ve often wondered what you’d feel like on my tongue.”

“Oh goddess,” Manuela gasps, lashes fluttering closed when Ferdinand circles her clit with his clever fingers. It’s impossible not to imagine it then; Ferdinand between her thighs, his lovely mouth on her cunt; licking and sucking as Manuela, in her fantasy, rocks up onto his face, grabbing at Ferdinand’s hair to keep him close.

“What else do you think about, Ferdinand?” Manuela asks as she begins unfastening Ferdinand’s trousers. Her fingers can’t move quick enough. “Tell me,” Manuela begs softly, even as she takes Ferdinand in hand, stroking the smooth length of him in a slow, torturous glide. Ferdinand trembles in response to her touch, groaning low in his throat as he noses along Manuela’s jaw and up towards her ear, pressing feverish kisses along her skin.

“Princess,” Ferdinand begins, his voice hoarse and throaty. “It’s not—It wouldn’t be appropriate.” He shakes his head weakly. “I shouldn’t,” Ferdinand says as if his hand isn’t between her legs, rubbing furious circles along her clit. Manuela would laugh if she could, instead she moans, high and loud, pivoting her hips as she starts stroking Ferdinand’s cock in earnest.

“It’s okay,” Manuela assures, sultry and wanting. “You can tell me. It’ll— _ah_ —be our secret.”

It’s telling how Ferdinand’s cock twitches in her grasp. He enjoys the forbidden aspect of what they’re sharing. Manuela harbors the same excitement, and is too wet between her legs to be ashamed that the object of her affections is still months away from turning eighteen.

“In truth, I am always thinking of you.” Ferdinand confesses, breathless. “I think about your breasts—how soft and supple they look, and how good they’d feel in my both my hands.”

Suddenly, Manuela’s dress feels too tight. Her back arches reflexively, pressing her bosom hard against Ferdinand’s solid chest. She bites at her lip, watching Ferdinand with lidded eyes.

“You can touch them,” Manuela whispers, and then quickly adds, “You can touch me anywhere.”

She’s shameless as she navigates Ferdinand’s hand to her breast, encouraging. Ferdinand’s exhale is choppy as he cups her breast in his palm, squeezing experimentally, not too hard or rough, just curious. “Can I—can I see?” Ferdinand asks, swallowing heavily. He looks at Manuela with trepidation, like she might say anything other than yes.

She doesn’t want to release Ferdinand’s cock; the weight of him feels so right in her palm, but she does so rather reluctantly, pulling down the straps of her dress and maneuvering her arms out from the loops. She holds her breath as she watches for Ferdinand’s reaction. His face is uncharacteristic blank, even as his face goes as bright as a garden tomato.

“You are— _goddess_ —” Ferdinand gulps, “you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on.” Ferdinand declares. Manuela believes him even as she self-depreciates her value. The words of other forlorn lovers coming back to haunt her.

“You’ve not even reached a quarter of your life spent,” Manuela states with an amused huff. “There will surely be other women more beautiful than I.” _Perhaps even more deserving of your attention_ , Manuela morbidly thinks. The implication in her words does not go unnoticed by Ferdinand whose gaze hardens with determination and resolve.

“No, there shall not.” There is no room for argument in his tone and Manuela cannot finds words to rebut him. “You glow—you’re absolutely radiant and I—I—”

Manuela cannot bear to hear any more for fear that she might burst with how much she _feels_ for Ferdinand. She kisses him quiet, breathless, urgent and greedy in their need for each other. Manuela bites at Ferdinand’s plump bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and delights at the sound of pleasure she evokes from the very depths of Ferdinand’s throat.

Manuela takes Ferdinand in hand once again, pumping the impressive length of him with firm strokes, circling the head with every upstroke. In response, Ferdinand’s hand quickly resumes its ministrations, pressing two fingers into her slick cunt, mimicking Manuela’s rhythm. 

It quickly reaches its crescendo; they’re too aware of every inch of where their bodies touch, too caught up with the knowledge that they could easily shift positions, and Ferdinand’s cock could be buried deep inside of Manuela’s cunt. Manuela says as much as Ferdinand’s fingers pound that spot inside of her that has Manuela’s thighs trembling, her own arousal dripping down in between her legs in messy rivulets.

Ferdinand comes with a tortured shout that he tries to muffle into Manuela’s shoulder.

“Yes—just like that, Ferdinand,” Manuela praises as she continues to milk his cock, uncaring that Ferdinand’s spent is spoiling her dress, or that Ferdinand’s hand has stilled in the pursuit of her own pleasure. He trembles against her, holding Manuela close as he slowly regains his composure. His lips brush a sweet trail along her cheek, kissing her lips in thanks. “Goddess—that was—oh, where are my manners?” Ferdinand says, before he drops down onto his knees and gently hooks Manuela’s thigh onto his shoulder.

Ferdinand’s mouth on Manuela’s cunt is an electric shock to her system that has her hips bucking wildly and her back arching, mouth parting on a wordless moan as her hands embed themselves in Ferdinand’s locks and tug.

“ _Yes_ —oh goddess, yes!” Manuela shouts as Ferdinand licks a broad stripe along the slit of her cunt before circling her clit and sucking feverishly on the bud. She jerks in Ferdinand’s firm hold, unable to stop the gyration of her hips onto his face. Ferdinand moans softly against her, encouraging her hips to circle faster and harder on his tongue; his hands are hot brands on her skin where he’s cupped her back side, squeezing and pulling apart her cheeks. Manuela tips her head back and gives into the euphoria wholeheartedly, allowing Ferdinand to take her weight and trusting him to not drop her as both her hands come up to fondle at her breasts, pinching and tugging at her sensitive nipples.

“You’re going to make me come,” Manuela whispers like a sultry secret. She becomes progressively louder as Ferdinand’s ministrations have her flirting with falling down the precipice of pleasure. “Oh goddess, oh Ferdinand—” She bites down on a scream when Ferdinand presses two fingers back into her cunt, hitting that spot that has Manuela’s eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she comes on Ferdinand’s face with a keen.

The force of her orgasm has Manuela swaying dangerously until Ferdinand gently steadies her, gradually lowering her to the floor where they can both collapse and catch their breath. Manuela pants softly as she shuffles closer to Ferdinand, nuzzling at his throat and peppering kisses anywhere her lips can reach. Ferdinand hums softly in response. He soothingly caresses Manuela’s back, fingers brushing over the knobs of her spine, taking account of each raised bump and the gooseflesh that speckles her skin in the wake of his touch.

Goddess, she adores him—this young man who treats her with the upmost respect; who admires her accomplishments and is nothing but kind and considerate. 

Ferdinand shifts, gathering Manuela close, molding her shape to perfectly match his.

Manuela rests her head over the heavy thump of Ferdinand’s heart and closes her eyes, content.


End file.
